Departure
by G.R.I.T.S.27
Summary: "People do not die for us immediately, but remain bathed in a sort of aura of life which bears no relation to true immortality but through which they continue to occupy our thoughts in the same way as when they were alive. It is as though they were traveling abroad." Marcel Proust. Tiva.


**So this is what I came up with the other day while I was cutting grass. Why? I have no idea... But I actually like the way it turned out!**

**Warning: You may need tissues!**

**Oh and for those of you who are waiting for the sequel to YBIMH, I have started writing it so it should be coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"I have you all here for a reason," Gibbs announced. He was sitting at his kitchen table, along with Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Breena.

"You never do anything without one," Tony stated. He was sitting across from Gibbs, and by the older man's body language, he had sensed something was wrong from the second he had walked in the door; everyone had. He shared a look with Gibbs, the message clearly portrayed through his eyes: he needed to be strong, hold it together for him, for everyone.

Ziva, sitting next to Tony, couldn't help but notice the look. She too, had understood the message. With a worried look on her face, she looked to Tony, finding his face void of any emotion. He was shutting down, and she was becoming worried at what they were about to learn.

The room was silent for a while, no one willing to speak in fear of something happening. The air was thick and filled with tension, so thick one could cut it with a knife. Cliché as it sounds, it was true. However, the situation itself seemed oddly cliché. A family sitting around the table, all waiting for the news that would either make or break them, they didn't know what it was.

"Jethro," Ducky, at the head of the table between Tony and Gibbs, spoke up. "You need to tell them."

At that moment, Gibbs finally felt the reality of the moment come crashing down on him. This was difficult for anyone, even him. He thought he could do this, but maybe he couldn't. He'd been through a lot in his lifetime, and this just added to the list. He took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "I'm dying," he stated. Short and sweet.

Abby's short gasp caught his attention, turning to look at her, who was sitting next to him; he saw the shock and confusion on her face. He could feel every eye in the room on him, most were filling with tears, he knew. Even his own two were having trouble staying dry.

"Gibbs?" Abby's small voice asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He looked back up and caught everyone's eye in the room. Looking straight at Tony, he finally admitted it. "I have cancer. There's nothing they can do."

"Nothing?" Abby asked, sounding more shocked than anyone felt. "I mean sure cancer's bad but they might be able to do somethi-"

"No," Gibbs interrupted, voice loud and stern, almost scaring the silence away.

"But Gibbs," Abby repeated, voice even smaller than before. He looked at her, her eyes were begging for something, anything that would prove to them he was lying. She came up short, however; there was nothing they, nor anyone, could do to help it. It was the cold hard truth.

Abby let the tears flow as she became silent. McGee reached beside him to rest his hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before leaving it there.

Breena, who was sitting beside Ziva, reached over to grab her husband's hand that was resting on the table. He looked to her with a small smile, appreciating the gesture.

Ziva was looking at Gibbs, searching for any confirmation that he was joking. But like Abby, she came up short. She looked to Tony; he was still staring at Gibbs, face long and jaw set.

"How long?" Tony spoke up, voice sounding steadier than he felt.

"About a month," Gibbs answered. Abby's sob was heard by everyone, but they all kept their eyes on the two men at the end of the table. "Maybe two."

Tony took a deep breath. Another question was weighing on his mind, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer. He assumed everyone was wondering, though, when Ducky spoke up with his answer.

"They only found it a week ago, but it's been in his system for months. He wasn't trying to keep if from you so you could only grieve for a short month. But instead, he told you a soon as he could, so you could all enjoy the last moments we have with him, and cherish him, every day," Ducky said, getting rid of any harsh feelings that might have been held against the team leader.

Ziva nodded, agreeing with the speech just given. She knew how it felt, to have no notice that someone close to you will die. At least now, they could spend the next month together. And for that, she was grateful.

After more time had passed with deafening silence, they were becoming restless.

"Go home," Gibbs said softly. "Get some rest. I'll see you all Monday at the office." And with that, he got up from the table, heading down to the basement, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone else, however, still sat there, scared to move. Ducky was the first, though. He stood up from his seat, catching everyone's attention. He reached for his jacket, putting it on. "Come on, now. Get up," he told them. "I recommend a good night's sleep," he looked around the table. Eyes finally landing on Tony, he added, "And a limited amount of alcohol."

As Ducky left without another word, no one moved. Palmer was the first about five minutes later. He helped Breena put her jacket on before putting on his own. With one last look at the four still sitting at the table, and a glance at the basement door, he walked away, taking Breena home.

McGee looked at Tony. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "What now?" The three other people sitting there all turned to look at him, before they looked at Tony for an answer.

"We go home," he stated simply. "Sleep. Worry about the rest later."

McGee nodded. Getting up from the table, he pulled Abby with him. She quickly attached to his arm as they walked out the door.

As Ziva heard the front door shut once again, she looked at Tony, who was still staring straight ahead. She didn't say anything, scared to break his train of thought. He finally looked at her, though, and it broke her heart to the stress, worry, and hurt in his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, but right now she wished she could close them shut, to prevent anything else from getting in there that would break him. She wanted to cry, but she didn't think she could right now. Tony had always been strong for her. Now it was her time to return the favor.

Her eyes were starting to water as they continued to stare at each other. "Come on," he finally spoke up, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

She nodded and stood up from the table, following his movements. He walked behind her and as they made it to the door, he looked back one last time to the basement door, knowing soon there would be no reason for it.

As they walked down the driveway, they noticed Abby's car was still there. Knowing she had gone with McGee, they weren't worried. Ziva started walking towards her own car, but Tony wasn't about to have it. He grabbed her arm, bringing her with him to his passenger door. He opened the door for her, only letting go as she sat down. Sharing a look, he stood there before closing the door and heading to his side of the car.

As he drove home in silence, he tried not to think about the month that was to come. He wasn't sure he could handle it, but he knew he had to, for his team. They would be his team soon, for he would be replacing the leader. He couldn't bear the thought of the pressure that was coming, but he was glad he had his team, his family, to back him up.

As he came to a stop and put his car in park in front of his apartment building, he looked over at Ziva. She was staring straight out the windshield, tears steadily streaming down her face. His heart broke for her. She, much like him, was losing another father. At least he still talked to his. She hadn't spoken to hers in years. He got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door and saw that she still had yet to move.

"Ziva," he said softly, causing her to look at him. He knew that look. He may have only seen it a handful of times before, but he knew what it meant. She was about to lose all control she had of her emotions. "Come on," he repeated his words from earlier, reaching his hand down to her.

She took it slowly and stood as he helped her out of his car. As they stood there incredibly close together between the open car door and the side of the car, Ziva closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. Tony gave her hand a squeeze, kissing the top of her head as he wiped away tears. He took the hand he was holding onto and led her to his apartment, figuring the oncoming breakdown was best not held outside in view of anyone and everyone willing to watch.

He shut his apartment door behind them, and as soon as he did, Ziva was in his arms. He wrapped them around her and buried his face in her hair as she cried into his chest. She was sobbing now, and the ripping pain in his chest became too much; he let go and let the tears flow for his boss. The man who had been everything to him for the last decade: a mentor, a friend, someone to talk to, someone to look up to, and most of all, a father.

As Ziva felt the wetness in her hair, she tried to calm her sobs for him. For a moment, she found control of her voice. Lifting her head off his chest, she looked up to him. Putting her hand on his cheek, her heart broke even more. "We're gonna get through this," she tried to reassure him. She wasn't sure she could though. She didn't even know if she believed her own words.

He closed his eyes, turning his face into the hand rested on her cheek. He slowly shook his head and she could tell; he wasn't sure if he believed her words either.

She led them to his bedroom through the dark. He stood next to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers for her. She looked at him and took off her shoes before crawling in. She only went to the middle of the bed though, knowing he would climb in after her and knowing they needed the comfort of the other's closeness. He mimicked her movements and lay down on the bed. He rolled onto his side and came face to face with his partner. Wrapping his arms around her, he stoked her hair as she rested her head on the pillow into his shoulder. She was sobbing again, and he was afraid that as tightly as his arms were around her, she might break. He knew this wasn't the case, however, when he felt her grab onto his shirt. He kissed the side of her head, whispering small words of comfort into her ear before nuzzling his face into her hair again.

Hours later, they finally fell asleep in the same position, neither willing to move, in fear of what was to come.

* * *

One month and thirteen days later, they found themselves graveside, watching as they lowered their boss into the ground. The last time they would ever see him. Who would have ever thought that of all the things one Leroy Jethro Gibbs had endured throughout his lifetime, this would be the bullet that would finally take him down. He had died one night in his sleep, going peacefully after an evening with his closest friends and family.

The last month had been hard, but they made their way through it with many smiles. They had spent more time together as a team, and a family. They had come to terms with the fact that this was not the end, but simply a new beginning. They all said their individual goodbyes a week before. Tied off any lose ends, and said what needed to be said.

Most of all though, Gibbs had made sure that each and every one of them knew how much he loved them, how much they meant to him, and how proud he was of what they had accomplished.

As Tony stood there, Ziva in his arms and his friends by his side, he realized how thankful he was to have had Gibbs in his life. He had taught him and loved him to get him to the point where he is now. He was able to see finally, that he could do this, that he could take over and be the one everyone looked up to, because of him.

Taking his final glance at the beautifully sculpted casket for the last time, he looked to the left to see Shannon and Kelly's headstones. He knew that Gibbs was happy. Because now, he could finally reconnect with his wife and daughter, leaving no regrets behind.

* * *

**Did you need a tissue? Tell me what you think! Thanks :)**


End file.
